


Two Years Later

by arlenejp



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: Elio has a chance to visit the US and looks up Oliver. Married





	Two Years Later

I'm in New York City exploring the colleges in the area. Pop has given me money to spend.There's one thought and only one thought in my head. Oliver,Oliver.

* * *

I know he lives about an hour outside the city. I know he's married. I know, I know.

His phone number is tucked away In my wallet.

He has no idea I'm here so close.

I have to, must see him.

* * *

Pop has told me to stay away from Oliver, my Oliver. He's married, he said. He's done. It's what happens with friendships. You move on.

* * *

I haven't moved on. Not at all. Oh sure, occasional sex with Marzia, to satisfy my base nature.

But it's Oliver, Oliver I desire.

* * *

I've found his address and drive my rental car to the town and find his house. It's a small house located on a side street. Only two other houses and then woodlands.

I pick up my cell phone, dial the number hoping he answers.

          "Hello? Elio? What-"

          "I'm sitting in my car outside your house."

          "Are you crazy? Wait! I'll be right out."

My heart jumps, skips, and my cock jumps.

The door opens and my love, my Oliver is running towards the car. I open the window but he moves around and opens the passenger door, hopping in quickly.

          "What the hell are you doing-"

I reach to him and kiss him. He backs away, looking up at the house.

          "You can't, I can't. It's over Elio."

          "No, no, I can't believe that. What we had-"

          "Damn Elio, damn."

* * *

We both sit quietly for a few moments.

* * *

          "Look, my wife is home and will be suspicious. Why don't I meet you tonight? Where are you staying?"

          "I have no place to stay here. I've got a room at a hotel in Manhattan."

          "Go to route nine where there's a small motel, The Lodgings, it's called. I'll meet you there at eight."

He steps out of the car, and without turning around walks to the house and goes inside.

* * *

My Oliver, my Oliver.

* * *

The motel, easy to find, has the standard equipment in the room.

I turn on the television and try to wile away the time. 

Hunger overtakes me, and going to my car I find a small diner and order an egg salad sandwich and a coke.

Egg anything reminds me of how I would crack Oliver's soft-boiled egg in the morning.

Sometimes he would eat two or three, but he'd always wait for me to crack the shell.

* * *

I don't know what to expect when he turns up, and so I wait.

* * *

There's a knock on the door and I jump up from the bed to answer.

In walks Oliver, Oliver.

He sits on the bed and I jump into his lap, my feet splayed on either side.

          "No, no Elio, can't do," he pushes me off him.

Sighing greatly I sit down next to him.

          "If you can't do, then why are you here?"

          "If you made the trip to see me then the least I can do-"

And he's stopped, my lips finding his. His hands begin to push at me, away, but then, his hands wrap around me, pulling me down onto the bed.

          "Oliver, Oliver," he whispers, calling me by his name.

          "Elio, Elio," my voice a whisper, finding his name, calling him by it.

Oliver, my Oliver climbs atop me. Pushing against my body, his cock hard, rubbing against mine.

Sitting up he opens his zipper, no underwear and unzips me.

          "Damn, take it off, take it off," Oliver, my Oliver insists.

Getting off me we both remove all our clothing. My shaking hands, his moans, my gasp at seeing his taut cock, waiting.

* * *

          "Do you remember, young Elio? Remember how I taught you?"

          "Yes, but I want-"

Throwing myself on the bed he follows, lying on the pillows.

          "Move down, down further-"

Placing my head at his hips and having my hips by his, I take a lick of his tip.

          "Oh god, oh god! Yes!" he cries out.

He turns on his side and gives a suck on my glans. My body jerks, my head dips down onto his cock, taking in almost all of it.

Both of us have cocks in our mouths, sucking, licking, hands running on thighs, on balls.

          "Yes, my Elio, you know your lesson well."

          "I'm going to come in your mouth, my young pup," as he shivers.

Saying that sends ripplings of ecstasy through me and my cock releases before his.

His semen explodes into my mouth.

* * *

Rolling on my back, I grasp Oliver's hand and roll back to stare into those now languid-looking eyes.

          "Elio, Elio, don't leave me," calling him by my name.

          "You know I have to. Can't keep doing this, my friend."

          "You want it also. Why not?"

          "I've told you this," his hand reaching to my cheek and brushing it, "I'd never be able to tell my parents. And-"

          "You have mine. They accept us. Please Oliver, my Oliver," my begging, my longing for him has not abated in the time apart.

* * *

          "It's all I think about, Elio. Our time together. It haunts me constantly. But-"

I lay on my back, frustrated.

For a few minutes all is quiet.

* * *

Then, he heaves up on his elbows, and tops me.

          "Would you let me have your ass?"

          "Whenever you want?"

          "Don't be so easy, Elio. It makes it harder for me to leave."

          "Then don't, Oliver-Elio."

Standing up he leans on the chair and with a sob, "God, I can't let you go again. Give me time Elio. I'll get a divorce and come back to you."

I find myself on my feet, closing the distance to us, laying my head on his back, tiny kisses on his shoulders.

* * *

Growling he turns, his hands close on my cheeks, pulling me in, his tongue opening my mouth, finding my tongue, wrapping around it.

Backwards he moves me, back to the bed, and I fall on it.

          "There's lube in my backpack,"I murmur around his kisses.

Reaching for it, I pull the tube out and lay it on the bed next to us.

          "Had this planned out didn't you? My Oliver," calling me by his name.

My cock is hard, resting next to his, no twitching, aching, not resting.

          "I want my cock in you. Want to feel your ass shaking for me. Has anyone else had your bum hole?"

          "Elio, Elio, it's all yours," calling him by my name.

The tube is opened and his fingers are awash in the gooey liquid.

Spreading my legs wide, while going on his knees, his one hand manipulates my cock, sliding up and down.

His other hand is wet with lube and working on my perineum.

I'm moaning, my face sliding side to side, my hands fisted.

          " A stiff cock, your stiff cock, watching it, oh my god!" his words coming between great heaves of panting.

* * *

          "Put your fingers- do it-do it."

One finger twiddles my pucker hole, jiggling it, opening it, fingering it.

I raise up my hip, anxious, banging a fist on the bed.

          "My lovely boy, he wants it. He wants my finger in his ass," saying this as I feel it, going in, moving in.

          "Yes, yes, yes, more, more."

          "My spoiled little boy," his panting, wheezing, giving me a high. Knowing he wants me.

Two fingers in.

More groans from me, more grunts from him. Oliver, my Oliver.

* * *

Three fingers in and he spreads me wide.

          "I can't- can't wait. Need my cock in your hole," his whisper barely heard.

I raise my legs up over his shoulders while his fingers play inside me.

Fingers out, he lubes his shaft and I feel his tip, his glans, at my entrance.

          "Ahhhh, Elio, Elio," using my name for him.

          "Oliver, Oliver,"slipping in further, his name for me as he thrusts in.

He's pushed in and I feel his balls against my ass cheeks.

With heaving breaths and his strokes in my ass he grabs onto my pulsing cock, pulls and I come over his hand.

          "Yes, yes, I'm-here," feeling his cock inside throbbing, pumping his come into my ass.

* * *

Untangling from each other, our breaths quiet down.

          "I have to go now."

          "Tomorrow?"

          "No, Oliver," calling by his name, "I won't be able to. Go back to Manhattan. I'll call you."

          "You won't. I know it."

          "I promise. And, I promise I'll leave my wife. I know you and I are meant to be together."

Getting up off the bed, he goes to wash up and puts on his clothes, "Don't worry. We'll be together. It'll take time."

I get to my feet, close the space between us and jump up onto him. He holds me tight, kisses rain from both of us.

He opens the door, pivots around, "Oliver, Oliver," calling me by his name, "I'll call you."

          "Elio, Elio, Elio," saying my name, calling him my name.

* * *

Two years later, Oliver, my Oliver is in my arms. Mine alone.


End file.
